Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance (プリンセス・ケイデンス, Purinsesu Keidensu) is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire. "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." :—Princess Cadance. Appearance :Voice actor: Britt McKillip (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marisa della Pasqua (Italian), Tanja Schmitz (German), Réka Simonyi (Hungarian), Katja Aakkula (Finnish), Park Seon-yeong (Korean), Katarzyna Łaska (Polish), Anda Tamasanu (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Ría Apérgi (Greek), Not Known (European Spanish), Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin American Spanish), Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Niki Georgakakou (Greek), Anna Cano (European Spanish), Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish), Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, and a born leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young, as seen in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She can be insisting, as despite getting weaker, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her limits. Cadance is also depicted as adventurous and somewhat laid-back, as seen in Three's A Crowd. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mayor Mare * Ponies * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * The Ancients ** Chronicler * Moles ** Professor ** Blink the Mole * Elora * Hunter * Sheila * Agent 9 * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley the Yeti * Bianca Family * Princess Celestia (adoptive aunt) * Princess Luna (adoptive aunt) * Shining Armor (husband) * Flurry Heart (daughter) * Twilight Sparkle (sister-in-law) * Twilight Velvet (mother-in-law) * Night Light (father-in-law) * Prince Blueblood (adoptive cousin) * Princess Amore (distant relative) * Princess Cadance (Evil counterpart) * Dean Cadance (Human counterpart) Neutral * Sunset Shimmer * Discord * Moneybags * Chief Prowlus Rivals Enemies * Queen Chrysalis * Malefor * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Ineptune * Ghosts Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Magic * Flight Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Twilight's flashback Twilight has a flashback to when she was a foal and Cadance was her foalsitter. Cadance greets young Twilight with a hug, bandages her and wipes her tears when she's hurt, plays with her on a swing-set, tells Twilight she feels lucky to be her foal-sitter, and does a little song and dance with her. Twilight's voice-over says Cadance spreads love wherever she goes, while a brief scene shows Cadance casting a spell that quells an argument between Lucky Clover and Wild Fire. Twilight mentions in the flashback that Cadance is a princess, while Twilight calls herself "just a regular old unicorn." Synopsis See also External links * Princess Cadance My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki * Princess Cadance My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Females Category:Supportives Category:Royalty